File systems are used to control how data is stored and retrieved. The file system allows differentiation of information placed in a medium. One method of differentiating the information on a medium is to separate the data into pieces and to give each piece a name. There are different kinds of file systems having different structures, logic, properties of speed, flexibility, security, size and the like. File systems may be implemented on one or more nodes of a federated system of nodes.
Federated systems are a collection of nodes. In an example, the nodes may act in a peer-to-peer network without a centralized authority. In a decentralized network, peers communicate among themselves to resolve state. The nodes in the federated system may communicate with each other regarding the underlying state including the state of the file system.